The Hyuga in the yard
by 22destinyXdarkness22
Summary: What would happen if some people of Naruto come to Padme's house? How would it turn out? I dont own Naruto okay. OCX?, Tentenx?, Karinx?, Inox?, OCx?,Hinatax?, SakuraX? and TemariX?.
1. The Hyuga in the yard

Alright this is my 2nd story in fanfiction the reason why I am making this is because my other story if I only focus on that one it will take me forever. This is based on my pov most of the time but it also might include some other pov's. I dont own Naruto, but i do own Padme.

Padme's Pov:

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked at my ceiling. It was a Thurday in my week, a good thing to me because I would have nothing to do on Thursday. I stepped out of my bed to get dressed but decided not to. I grabbed my night gown from the side of my bed and I went to the living room to look out into my back yard. I dont know if you call it a back yard it seemed more like a forest.

I stepped down the steps to the living room and saw that one of my cats wanted to come inside. I happily opened the door for her.

"And what where you doing out there sweetheart?" I said as I opened the door.

I paused as I saw a person outside on the gravel stones that were outside my living room. My curious side took over as I went outside to see who this person was. The person was looking away from me as he or she was looking at one of the many trees in my backyard.

I was staring at this figure for quite some time now until he or she looked at me and when I thought I saw who it was I was totally suprised. I could have been wrong but he looked alot like Neji Hyuga. He was looking just like the desktop screen I had of Neji in Naruto Shippuden. Also dont get me wrong I am not a fangirl!

I was about to speak when he fell over into my arms. I was suprised for 3 reasons, one I thought that people in Naruto did not exist, two the fact that he fell into my arms facing forward and three the fact that I was able to hold him up without dropping him.

Realizing that if my parents or brother found me with a Naruto character in my arms I would have a lot of explaining to do, but the problem is that I dont know what to tell them.

I hurried over to my room with me giving Neji a piggy back ride, even though he hates it when Lee gives him one.

I entered my room and placed him on my bed because he probably needs some rest. I then noticed that he is bleeding, I start to freak out about the amount of blood.

"Crud!" I said in a annoyed tone.

I grabbed the first aid kit that I always have in my room. I started to bandage him up but I stopped when I heard someone entering the room.

"Look its not what it looks like!" I said worried.

I looked through the door way and did not see anyone there. I heard a meow and looked down and saw one of my cats, Lilo.

"Phew! You nearly gave me a heart attack Lilo!" I said relieved that it was not a parent or my brother.

I then heard a groan from behind me. I turned around and saw that Neji had woken up.

"Where am I?" said Neji.

I quickly shut the door and turned to him thinking what to say. I was wondering what he would think since he did not know how he got here. In fact I didnt know how he got in my back yard.

"Who are you?" Said Neji looking at me.

He tryed to stand up, but fell back down onto the bed. He looked at his wound and sighed. He looked at me again.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he said in a confused voice.

I decided to tell him something, so I opened my mouth and tryed to say something logical.

"You dont know me but I know you" I said trying not to sound like a stalker.

"How is that possible?" he said even more confused.

I stopped and thought myself, it was a silly thing to say but then again what was I supposed to say! Tell him that I see him on the TV?

"I am Padme, a secret ninja from the hidden leaf and I have been ordered to keep an eye on everyone in the leaf" I lied trying to sound as serious as possible.

"So where is this?" he asked me.

"This is my secret base and you are not allowed to let my other colleuges see you!" I lied again.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"The world that you are in now is my world, and I am trying to figure out why people can cross over to other worlds" I said.

I officaly was not lying because I was trying to figure what was going on. I then realised that tomorrow I was doing my quilling and dancing at west gate.

"Once you are better I can try to see if i can find a proper diguise for you to come along with me tomorrow" I said.

Done with this chapter!

What will happen with Padme and Neji? Will Neji get figured out? Or will he learn how to blend in with this world? REVIEW!


	2. Neji at Westgate

This is the second cap for my story hope you like it.

Padme's Pov:

It was Friday and I woke up. I immediatly looked under the bed for Neji, who I told to sleep for there for the night.

FLASH BACK:

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Neji.

"Sleeping" said Neji lying on my bed.

"You are not sleeping on my bed!" I yelled.

"Well then where am I sleeping?" asked Neji.

"Under the bed!"I yelled.

END OF FLASH BACK

I suddenly realised that he was not under my bed.

"What the? NEJI! NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"I am right here" said Neji.

I turned around to see Neji with nothing on execpt a towel round his waist.

"DAAH! Neji! Put some pants on!" I yelled while covering my eyes.

I was lucky that my brother and parents where not awake yet, because other wise they would have heard all my yelling.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Neji looking around my room.

"How am I supposed to know where you undies are?" I said frustrated and annoyed.

I looked at his body and actually realised he was actually quite hand some. He had a six pack and he looked nice with his long hair and Wait WHAT? Am I actually thinking this?

"AAAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

All Neji did was shoot me a look.

"Look just wear this" I said while I threw him a shirt and pants.

I turned around and waited till he was done. When I turned around, he was not there. Finding it normal that he disapears I went to look for him. I found him in the kitchen eating cruskits and getting the crumbs all over the green t shirt and blue pants I gave him.

"Why did you not tell me you where going to the kitchen?" I asked.

He tryed to mutter something while eating but I could not understand it. Instead of trying to understand what he was saying I took a cruskit and ate it.

"Padme, who is that?" asked my mother.

"This is umm... Natalie" I said thinking of a name.

"Why is she in our house?" asked my mother.

"She also goes to Westgate, can she ride with us there?" I asked my mother.

"She?" Neji whispered to me.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" asked my mother.

"Those are not mine and you still have not answered my question" I said annoyed.

"Sure she can ride with us there but please tell me next time. We are going in five minutes" said my mother.

I passed Neji *cough* Natalie some sunglasses to help with his *cough* her disguise. because other wise some people might reconise him *cough*her . WHY DO I KEEP COUGHING?

LATER AT WESTGATE:

"This place is very busy" said Neji suprised.

"There are only twenty five people here" I explained.

Out of the crowd came two girls who I reconised.

"Hi Padme!" said Sophie who is in my quilling class.

"Who is your friend?" asked Janett who was also in my quilling class.

"This is Natalie, this is her first time here" I said cheerfully.

"Cool! Is she joining in with the quilling?" asked Sophie.

"Yup and my dancing!" I said while squeling like a fangirl.

"That is so cool! See you two at the quilling!" said Janett while running of to some other class.

"See you later!" said Sophie while also heading of to another class.

"Alright Natalie lets go to our dancing class first!" I said while skipping ahead of Neji.

Neji slowly followed me down to the room where the dance class was being held. When we entered the marimba class before the dancing was still under way. Me and Neji sat in the corner and watched the five year olds play on xlophones and Marimbas. A boy who was watching the class moved over and placed his arm round my waist much to my annoyance. I decided not to yell since I did not want to disturb the little kids. I tryed to get him to let go of my waist but every time I tryed to get him off he would just tighten his grasp and had grown a big smirk on his face.

"We shall take this some where else wont we?" he whispered to me in a disgusting tone.

He started to pick me up bridal style . I closed my eyes since I did not want to see what was going to happen. Suddenly I felt that I was dropped by the boy and I was caught by some one else. When I opened my eyes I saw that Neji was holding me and that we where sitting back down. I also saw that his sunglassas fell off. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw that the boy had been smashed into the wall. He was alive but he was hurt.

"He was getting to close... I had to use my gentle fist" Neji whispered.

"Thanks. Lets just hope that you dont get in trouble" I whispered as some parents headed over to the boy.

"Alright kids, Lets move this stuff over to the other room so the next class can learn in this room" said the Marimba teacher.

I gave Neji the sun glasses and stood up to get ready for the dance class. My two friends called Cathrine came up to me and Neji.

"Hey you are new, how long have you been coming to this class?" asked Cathrine C.

"This is my first time" Neji said in a girls voice.

"How old are you?"said Cathrine W.

"I am fifteen" Neji said again in a girls voice.

"What is your name? Where do you come from? Do you like it here?" asked Cathrine W. bombarding Neji with questions.

"All I am going to answer is that my name is Natalie" said Neji in a girls voice.

"Alright people time to start class" said Cadesh our teacher.

All the time that the class went on, Neji completly acted the whole time like a girl. He sounded like a girl. He acted like a girl. He danced like a girl. He smiled like a girl. He even smelled like a girl, probably because he used my shampoo. Once we where done with the class we headed over to the main lounge in the library to get some lollies and wait before our quilling class. Then while we where eating some tnt lollies, boys came up to us.

"Hey do you two want to go out with us?" asked the two boys.

"Who are they?" asked Neji in his girl voice.

"They are Anton and Ruben" I explained.

"Alright you take the one with the dark brown hair and I will take Padme" said Anton.

"No, you said you where going to take the other one and I would take Padme" said Ruben annoyed.

"Why are they arguing about you?" asked Neji annoyed for once not in his girl voice.

"Why are you annoyed?" I asked Neji.

Neji then stood up annoyed and yelled at the two.

"DO YOU THINK THAT SHE IS A POSSESION OR SOMETHING? YOU TREAT HER LIKE YOU OWN HER! SO UNLESS YOU TREAT HER LIKE A PERSON I SUGGEST... NO, I DEMAND THAT YOU GO AWAY!" yelled Neji in his normal voice and when he stood up his sunglasses fell off revealing his byakugan.

The tshirt that I gave him started tearing because he yelled so hard that his lungs expanded enough to have his ribcage expand. His pants also started to get ripped a bit because his muscles expanded as well and started to rip the pants as well. This revealed that he was a boy and not a girl which recieved quite some stares from the fact that his clothes where tearing and the fact that he yelled... in the Library!

"Ummmm...Natalie its time to go to quilling" I whispered trying to get Neji away from the startled boys.

I picked up the sunglasses and placed them back on his face. I then literally had to drag Neji two metres away from them before he actually started to walk towards the class room. When we got there everyone was waiting for us, so we sat down and begun. Neji was working on the star of david while I worked on mistletoe. While I worked on mistletoe Neji looked at me and smiled. I looked at him and also smiled.

"I will give you some back at the home if you want" Neji whispered jokingly.

"Is that why you yelled at the other boys earlier?" I whispered jokingly.

After we where done we went back to our home. I know its my home but it seemed like it was our home. I collapsed on my bed and Neji sneaked into the room. Neji got dressed into his usual colthes that if found him in with out me looking and we both slept on the bed with me snuggling up to him and him placing a arm around me.

Done with the chap!

Please review!


	3. Tenten in the tree

Hello people! I am making another chapter.

Silverstream: *sleeping*

OI! Wake up! Never mind, on with the story!

Padme's Pov:

It was around 4pm when I sort of woke up.I was still resting next to Neji when I heard a scream. I woke up in a hurry and stumbled out of bed with Neji still sleeping.

"Neji! Wake up! Someone needs our help!" I yelled in Neji's ear.

"I dont want to go to the night club mum" said Neji still half asleep.

"WAKE UP DOOFUS!" I yelled while shaking him awake.

He opened his eyes to see me.

"Morning Padme" said Neji.

That was when the scream came again.

We ran out into the back yard. Both of us looked up into one of the tree's to see Tenten holding on for dear life.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" asked Neji confused.

"I dont know how I got here but can you please help me down!" said Tenten quickly.

"Lets go and get the ladder in my garage" I said heading to the garage.

I entered the garage with Neji close behind me.

"Darn! I forgot that we sold our ladder!" I said heading back to Tenten.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Neji.

I stood under the tree and called up to Tenten.

"You are going to have to jump down into my arms Tenten" I said holding out my arms.

"WHAT? Are you crazy!" yelled Tenten as she was losing her grip.

"Come on trust me!" I said.

Tenten looked like she was thinking, then she decided to jump. She ended up in my arms bridal style.

"Oh thank you so much!" she said while hugging me.

"Now how did you get here Tenten?" asked Neji.

"Its strange...I was told that you disapeared around the waterfall in the village. So I went there and when I went behind the waterfall. And I saw a bright light... But when I went in the light I must of ended up in that wretched tree" said Tenten as I put her down.

"Did you know that was going to happen Padme?" asked Neji.

"Padme? Is that your name? How come you two know each other?" asked Tenten.

"I guess I will have to tell you the truth" I said slowly.

5 HOURS LATER

"So you where lying this whole time?" said Neji.

"Well some of it was true" I said sadly.

"WHO CARES IF SHE WAS LYING? I think she is AWESOME!" yelled Tenten.

"So since you both are here and we all dont know how to get you two back home, you two can come tomorrow to my recorder class" I said.

"AWESOME!" yelled Tenten excited.

I smiled at the excited Tenten. Neji was looking out of the window in my room.

"What is the matter Neji?" I asked him.

He turned his head towards me.

"The way that Tenten came here... It is the same way I did" he said.

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I was over at the waterfall in the village... when I had the urge to look behind the waterfall" said Neji.

"Well what happened next? " asked Tenten.

"When I went behind the waterfall there where rouge ninjas hidng behind the waterfall" said Neji sitting on my bed.

"That would explain the injury I found" I said holding up the bandages with the dried blood on them.

"After being stabbed with a Kunai, I went to chase after them when I saw a bright light from the other end of the cave" said Neji pausing for air.

"So you got knocked out, and when you woke up you where in my back yard?" I asked.

"That's correct" said Neji.

I froze and thought for a second. Both Tenten and Neji had gotten here using the water fall in there village. Both times it had been a accident. And both times they ended up in my back yard. Who knows how many people I would find in my world? I could maybe only find Tenten and Neji. Or I could end up with everyone! All 18 shippuden characters in my world!

Neji saw the surpised expression on my face.

"Padme, are you alright?" asked Neji.

"How many of your friends do you think will come here?" I asked him.

It was almost like he read my mind after about two seconds.

"Hope fully not everyone" he said.

"Alright, we will try to find out how to get you guy's back to your own world tomorrow after my recorder class. Tenten you can sleep on the other side of my bed" I said.

(A/N Get your mind out of the gutter! My bed size is a queen double)

"Good night all" said Tenten falling asleep.

...

Sorry for the short chapter.

Silverstream: Did I miss something?

*Facepalm* Never mind...


	4. Recorder with Neji and Tenten

Hi! I know that this story is on hold but I want to work on it!

Silverstream: Good! This way you can get two storys done in one time! Besides if you only focused on the other one you would take forever!

Sure, whatever... hey Silverstream! Runo and Nami!

Silverstream: Where?

Padme's Pov:

I opened my eyes to be greeted by two other pairs of eyes.

"AHH!" I screamed while falling off my bed.

Tenten and Neji where the two eyes that mine met. Tenten was now laughing her head off as Neji was holding back a laugh probably wanting to burst out.

"DO YOU THINK THAT IS %$*& FUNNY?" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. We where waiting for you to wake up" said Neji coming off the bed and offering to help me up.

"And you thought that hovering above my head would make me wake up faster?" I said standing up.

"And who let you on the bed?" I said straightening my brown hair with one hand while pointing at Neji.

"Tenten did" he said smirking.

"Okay. Tenten, he is not allowed on the bed without my permission" I said as I packed my bag full of my books and items.

"Okie dokie. Where are we going again?" asked Tenten hopping of the bed.

"To my recorder class. Once we get home we can see if we can get you two to your home" I said putting my backpack on my back.

"So do we go now?" asked Neji.

"We first have to disguise you two" I said.

I picked up a hair brush and hairbands and worked Neji's hair into a braid. I then made Tenten take out her two buns and put it into one bun. I then handed Neji a red skirt with a red tshirt. I also handed Tenten a navy blue skirt and light blue shirt. They got into their clothes and I handed Neji his sunglasses, when he noticed he was wearing a skirt.

"Why am I wearing a skirt? And why is my skirt shorter than Tentens?" whined Neji.

"One, you should blend in so you need to look like a girl since it is not normal to have a dude with your long hair. Two if you whore the longer one you would give away that you are a boy" I said shrugging.

Before he could open his mouth, we heard someone turning the door knob. They dived under the bed as the door opened to reveal my dad.

"You ready to go?" asked my dad.

"Nearly, you can wait in the car for me" I said brushing my hair.

He yawned and left the room. I closed the door behind him and turned to Neji and Tenten.

"Alright you two, if I make alot of noise when I get in the car, then you should be able to get in and out without him noticing" I said.

They nodded their head as if they where on a stealth mission.

I headed over to the garage and entered the car noisely. As we headed down the drive way, I looked over my shoulder realising that Tenten and Neji had made it inside the car.

I fell asleep on the way because I hardly got any sleep with all the excitment that happened yesterday. As the car arrived at the school where I learnt recorder, I gave my dad a kiss to allow the other two to slip out of the car. I waved good bye as the car disapeared in the distance.

"Wow! You did good! I would trust you on a mission like this in the village" said Tenten.

"Alright, the class room is that way" I said as I walked towards classroom number 13.

"I hope the teacher is not the same as guy sensei" said Neji in a mono tone voice.

"He is not at all like him, but he is a good teacher" I said as I opened the door to the class room.

I entered the class room to see the previous class still underway. I looked over to see the teachers brother instead of my normal teacher.

"Hello Padme! How are you today?" said a girl who was in the previous class.

"I am good shania. Hi Angus! Is Calum not here today?" I asked the teacher.

"No he has a exam to do, but he will be back next week. And who are these two?" asked Angus smiling.

"This is Natalie and this is Tameeka" I said moitioning to both people.

"Why are you saying a girl name for Neji?" whispered Tenten.

"Alright kids time for the next class" said Angus shutting his book.

I expected both of them to play alot of false notes. But instead both of them played as if they played it their whole life. I slowly started to play here comes the dragon, while Tenten and Neji both played rainforest song.

It was not long before the next class came and we headed out. I used the same system to get Neji and Tenten back in the car.

As we drove back into the garage, I had Neji and Tenten stay in the car for a while before my dad got out of the car. Then I got them out and made our way into my back yard.

"Are we not supposed to be in your room?" asked Tenten.

"We should see if having both of you here will send you back" I said looking at ones of the trees.

"Wait! So you are sending us back today?" said Neji suprised.

"The sooner the better" I said.

I actually wanted them to stay but they had to go back to their own world. After all I could only hide them for so long, and they where probably needed in their village.

"Wait. Before we go, I want to say that you have been the best person here. I will miss you" said Tenten tears welling up in her eyes.

"She is not the only one" said Neji holding back tears.

"Sorry guys, but this is best for all of us" I said giving Tenten a good bye hug.

When I went over to hug Neji, he suprised me by hugging me so tight he was nearly squeezing me. When I tried to get out of the hug I horribly failed.

"Uhh, Neji... I need to be out of this hug to get you two back home" I said still trying to break free.

"Oh right, sorry" said Neji as he let go.

Neji got his hair out of the braid and gave me back the sunglasses. Tenten put her hair in two buns again. They both looked at the clothes I gave them.

"You keep them. I can get some new ones another time" I said handing them their normal clothes.

I looked around and pinpointed the area where I found Tenten and Neji.

"Try both standing here" I said standing on a point in the middle of where I found both ninjas's.

They moved to under the tree that I found Tenten in. They waited for a while under the tree. About thirty seconds later and still they where standing under the tree.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" said Tenten looking at me.

"There should... I think" I said.

"I dont think it is working" said Neji looking upwards.

I looked over to the tree and had a idea.

"How about since both of you came here, we wait until another person comes along. Then we send you back the same way that person comes!" I said.

"What if nobody comes?" asked Tenten.

"People from your village. Having two of you missing around the waterfall, and you think they wont even try to find you?" I said.

They paused in thought. I might not know much about them but I am not stupid!

"I guess you are right on that one" said Neji.

"So when do you think that a person will come?" asked Tenten.

"Well Neji came in the morning, you came around noon, so I think that the person might come at night" I said looking at my watch.

"So whe wait until night? Just to see if they will come then?" said Neji.

"I guess so" I said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" asked Tenten.

"Lets do a board game in my room" I suggested.

"Good Idea!" said Tenten.

Done! Hope you liked it!

Silverstream: Hey! Nami and Runo are not here!

Please Reveiw!


	5. Lee in the night

Hi people! Hope you like this chapter!

Silverstream: When do I come in?

Somewhere in the next chapter.

Padme's P.o.v.:

I was still playing with Neji and Tenten. We where playing cluedo. It was Tenten's turn.

"Was it Rusty, in the hall, at dusk and stole the gold pen?" asked Tenten to me.

"I dont have anything to prove you wrong" I said as I laid my cards down.

"Darn, still nothing" said Tenten.

"I nearly have the suspect" I said looking at my note pad.

"I nearly have the room, what about you Neji?" asked Tenten.

"I almost have the time" said Neji looking at our cards with curiousity.

"Don't you dare use your Byakugan!" I said covering my cards with my hand.

Suddenly we heard a strange noise. Then we saw a bright flash coming from outside.

"That must be the new person! Wait here you two!" I said jumping up and running to my living room.

"What are you doing? It is very dark right now" asked my mom who was watching TV in my living room.

"Umm no reason" I said trying to open the door.

I looked outside and noticed a dark shadowy figure. After about three seconds the figure ran in the opposite direction from me and the living room. I sighed. I knew chasing after the person would not be the best idea. I headed back towards my room to tell the others the failed attempt.

"Oh honey, could you take the garbage up to the top of the hill?" asked my dad.

"But its my brothers turn!" I said annoyed.

"Well your brother is sick" said my mum.

I sighed and headed to the garage and opened the garage door. I started pulling the green bin up the hill. As I reached the top of the hill I looked back down the hill and shivered.

I am not afraid of the dark. I am afraid what might be in the dark.

I slowly walked down the hill looking around me nervously. I accidently veered to much to the right and tripped over part of the road. I rolled down part of the hill screaming into the forest at the front of my house.

I looked around in the dark night to try and figure out which way was home. That was when I heard a twig snapping.

"H-hello? I-is someone there?" I said nervously.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hands from behind. My nerves kicked in as I watch alot of detective series so I am sort of paranoid.

"NOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to break free from the persons grasp.

"Its alright, dont worry. I wont hurt you, lady" said a reassuring voice.

I looked up and in the moon light I did not see someone scary. I saw Rock Lee! The last student of Guy sensei! I sighed in relief.

"Sorry I thought you where someone else" I said relaxing.

"Are you lost, fair lady?" asked Lee smiling.

"Yeah, I am supposed to be back home" I said turning around.

"ALRIGHT THEN! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I BRING YOU BACK HOME!" yelled Lee picking me up bridal style.

"Sshh! Not so loud! People are trying to sleep!" I whispered.

"Sorry" said Lee as he carried me back to the main road of my street.

The way he was carrying me was kind of akward. I was wearing a skirt, so he was holding my legs and my skirt did not have leggings underneath. Plus he was holding me so close to his chest that he was squishing my cleavage together. But of course he did not notice any of these things.

"So, which house is yours?" asked Lee looking up and down the whole street.

"That one" I said while pointing at my house.

Lee ran over to my front door and was about to knock.

"Wait! Knock on that window over there" I said pointing to my window.

He then ran over to the window and knocked on it. Me and Lee heard somone activate their byakugan. Lee was confused but I knew that it had to be Neji. Not long after Neji actvating his byakugan, Tenten pulled back the curtains and opened one of the two windows. Lee let me crawl in with a bit of help from Tenten and Lee. After I was inside Lee jumped inside as well.

"Tenten! Neji! I looked all over for you!" said Lee excited.

"You only have been in this world for a quarter of an hour" said Tenten.

"No worries! Do you two both know this lady?" asked Lee.

"Her name is Padme and she is trying to help us get back to our own world" said Neji.

I looked at the sight before me. My favourite team was all there. Every other team had someone to bring it to some way that I did not like it.

Team seven, Naruto I don't think is so great. Team eight, I did not like Shino's way of doing things. Team ten, Shikamaru always was so annoying with his laziness. And the sand village team, Kankuro broke Gaara and Temari's kindness. But team nine was awesome. Lee with his kindness, Neji with his smarts and Tenten with her strength and each character is awesome in their own way. I started to get excited. I was sort of fangirl like with all of them there at the same time.

"Padme? PADME?"yelled Lee.

"What?" I said coming out of my fairyland.

"You where just staring ahead of you" said Tenten.

"Like you where in a genjustu" finished Neji.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking" I said.

"So how long have you two been here?" asked Lee.

"I have been here since thursday, and Tenten since friday" said Neji.

"And me today! What a week huh?" said Lee.

"So Lee, when you arrived in my back yard, where did you end up?" I asked Lee.

He paused for a second. That was when we all heard a knock on my door. Neji and Tenten dived under the bed. Very dumbly Lee hid behind one of my curtains.

The door opened to reveal my brother who was holding a hankie to his nose.

"Who were you talking to?" asked my brother blowing his nose.

"I was using my imagination" I said to my brother.

"Don't forget that Silverstream is coming tomorrow" he said as he turned around and left my room.

I froze. I had forgotten that we had a sleep over tomorrow. I shut the door behind my brother and sighed as I leaned against the door.

It was hard enough trying to hide the people in my room from my family, it would be even harder with Silverstream.

"Who is Silverstream?" asked Tenten who came out from under my bed.

"She is a friend of mine, and she is having a sleep over here tomorrow" I said.

"So when is she coming?" asked Lee.

"After I am done at church she is coming home with me" I explained.

"Let me guess, we are going to your church tomorrow?" asked Neji with a smirk on his face.

"Its not like I can leave you here" I said smiling at him.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Lee.

"Quiet!" Tenten, Neji and me said to Lee.

Yay! Done! Sorry I have not been updating alot.

Silverstream: Just hurry up so I come in it!


	6. Sasuke at church

Hi everyone! I am updating again!

Silverstream: *asleep*

*Faceplam* Ignore the sleeping mass of dumbness next to me, anyway... I hope you like the story!

Fanguys: We will!

O.o Silverstream! What did I tell you about keeping them out!

Padme's P.O.V.:

I awoke again, this time to meet three pairs of eyes.

"AAH!" I screamed while I fell of the bed.

Again I saw Tenten laughing loads, Neji trying to hold back a laugh and Lee falling of the bed as well laughing.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NO BOYS ON THE BED!" I yelled in their faces.

Lee stopped laughing and held out a hand to help me up. I slapped his hand away and stood up myself.

"Tenten, I thought you said you would never let Neji on the bed again" I said through gritted teeth. "And now you let both of them on?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and stared at Lee's excited face.

"Can the boys please get out so me and Tenten can get dressed?" I said looking at Neji and Lee.

"Oh, sorry" said Lee exciting the room.

Neji also excited the room.

"Just make sure not to let yourself be seen or make loads of noise" I said while shutting my door.

I picked out two tops. One of them red with dogs on the front, the other had a vibrant display of flowers on a white shirt. I then picked out two pants. One of them had was grey with the words REBEL RIDER on the left pant leg, while the other was plain black.

I handed Tenten the red top and the black pants. I put on the clothing. I got out two pairs of socks, and passed one to Tenten.

"Did you know that a couple of boys have a crush on you?" said Tenten.

"Did Neji tell you about Ruben and Anton?" I asked. "Well I don't like them"

"No silly, Lee and Neji!" said Tenten.

I froze. Those two liked me? Why?

"Is this a guess?" I asked.

"Yup, but I am sure of it!" said Tenten taking out her buns.

I walked over to Tenten and put a single bun in again. I stood back and admired my work.

Suddenly Lee burst into the room with Neji trying to hold him back.

"Padme! There is a scary girl at the front door!" yelled Lee.

"Oh be quiet Lee! She did not look scary at all!" said Neji.

"DO YOU MIND? WHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN GETTING CHANGED THERE!" I yelled completly ingoring Lee and Neji's outburst of a 'Scary' girl.

I tapped my foot. Lee then bowed in front of me.

"I am sorry for interupting, but there is a scary girl at the front door" said Lee.

I rolled my eyes.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"She had long blonde hair, she was wearing a green shirt with a grey jacket and jeans" said Lee. "And she had fangs!"

I listened to the discription, and burst out laughing. I knew who it was. Tenten, Lee and Neji looked at me confused.

"She is my friend Silverstream!" I said between laughing. "You guys don't mind her knowing about you guys right?"

After thinking for a while they nodded their heads. I headed over to the door. I opened the door to see a very bored girl.

"We don't buy at the door" I joked as I opened the door.

"But you do have a chamber for vampire's" said Silverstream.

I smiled and allowed her to enter.

"I have a secret to show you" I said. "You promise not tell?"

"What? Is Ruben in your room?" asked Silverstream.

I hit her over the head. She responded by giving me a glare with fangs.

"But serious, can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course! Why would I tell anyone else a secret?" said Silverstream.

"You told Nats secret" I said.

"Shush! That is none of your concern!" said Silverstream.

I walked along the hallway and knocked on my door.

"Do you need to knock on your own door before you can enter?" joked Silverstream.

I shot her a glare before opening the door. When it was open there was nobody there.

Silverstream enetered the room and so did I. I shut the door behind us. Silverstream looked around the room.

"You guys can come out now" I said.

Silverstream looked at me like I was crazy. Neji and Tenten came out from under the bed, and Lee came out from behind the curtains. Lee obviously would lose at hide and seek.

"..." was all that Silverstream said.

Wait, she did not say anything at all!

She stared at the three for three seconds before looking at me.

"Are you hiring prostitues?" joked Silverstream.

"You dumbass! They are team nine!" I said.

"Question mark?" said Silverstream.

"Lee, Neji and Tenten" I said.

She looked over at them and then me.

"So you are getting prostitues from other dimensions?" joked Silverstream.

I facepalmed.

"Can you take this seriously! They are here and I don't know why!" I said annoyed. "And they always end up in my yard!"

Her face changed dramitacly.

"Is Sasuke here?" asked Silverstream.

I shook my head.

Silverstream's P.O.V.:

Drat.

Padme's P.O.V.:

I knew she would ask that question.

"Hold on a second, did you say everyone comes into your back yard?" asked Lee.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

Lee looked completly in thought.

"There is believed to be a place where if you found the water fall, you would end up at some place" said Lee. "But for only the first three times"

Silverstream looked at Lee confused.

"What is he talking about?" asked Silverstream.

"Sh!" I said wanting to hear what Lee had to say.

"After the three times, the person who first found the location, would have people appearing around them everyday" said Lee. "Besides the person who got sent here"

"But, then that would be me" I said. "I was the first one to see Neji out on the gravel stones outside"

"Is that why we have been appearing in Padme's yard?" asked Tenten.

"Apparantly so" said Neji.

It was loads to take in. People from Naruto would be coming around me everyday?

"Never mind, Neji! Lee! I need you two to get into disguise's!" I said.

"Wait! Are they coming with us?" asked Silverstream.

"Sure are" I said.

I put Neji's hair into a braid again. I struggled to try to get Lee's hair into a pony tail. Both of the boys where not impressed with their hair style. Silverstream and Tenten where laughing in the backround. I got out two more pants and two more tops. One of the pants was blue and had a spaceship on it, while the other was plain white. One of the tops was orange with a soccer emblem on it while the other was blue with white stripes.

I gave the blue pants and the orange shirt to Lee. I gave the white pants and blue shirt to Neji. I stood back and admired what I had created. Lee and Neji where not so impressed.

"Silverstream, this is Natalie, Tameeka and Leanardo" I said.

"Why is Neji's name a girl's name?" asked Lee.

"Don't ask" said Neji.

I handed Neji and Lee sunglasses because their eyes are not normal here.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Thanks for dropping us off dad!" I yelled to the car disapearing into the distance.

Lee and Neji stood up as they had rolled out of the car. I looked over to the church as everyone was entering the building.

"Come on people lets go!" I yelled as I headed over to the building with everyone in pursuit.

I entered the main part of the church and sat down in about the eigth row away from the front. Neji sat next to me on my left. Tenten sat on Neji's left. Silverstream sat next to me. And Lee sat next to Silverstream.

The service began and I noticed a bright yellow light coming from the third row. Everyone who was not Neji, Tenten, Lee, Silversteam and me ignored the bright yellow light. After a few seconds a person appeared.

It was Sasuke. Of all the people, why him? Silverstream for one second held her breath. Sasuke was looking around very confused. Well duh he is confused. Would you not be if you where going around your normal day when a bright yellow light transports you to a church?

I ducked under our seat and headed between the gaps of people to try and get to the Uchiha. Once I made it under his chair I tapped his leg. He looked under and I motioned for him to follow me. I would have expected him to ignore me but instead he followed me under the long rows of chairs.

I held my body firmly against the floor while ducking under the chairs. Sadly Sasuke was not doing the same. He was holding his butt up, so he kept banging the chairs causing people to look around confused. Once we returned to the eigth row I sat back up in my place. But before Sasuke stood up he banged his head against the seventh row. Real smooth Sasuke, real smooth.

Sasuke stood up and pushed Silverstream a bit to her left. Then he sat where Silverstream was sitting. She probably did not mind though.

AFTER CHURCH

Sasuke came out of the church with the rest of us.

"Why did you help me back there?" asked Sasuke.

"I did not help you, I simply changed where you where sitting" I said.

Sasuke simply turned his head around.

"Why is Tenten, Lee and Neji following you two?" asked Sasuke his head turned to my right.

"You could say they are helping us" said Tenten.

"My name is Padme, this is Silverstream" I said. "Apparantly that waterfall has caused all four of you to come here"

"But that means you are the first.." said Sasuke.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" I asked. "You don't have anywhere else to stay"

He nodded his head slowly noticing Silverstream's 'I am bored look'.

"She is being scary again!" yelled Lee.

Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Padme! Can you give me to Silverstream for a second?" said Silverstream's mum.

I handed it over to Silverstream.

"Its for you" I said.

Silverstream held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, what is it?" asked Silverstream. "Wait, what? Are you sure? Well okay then, bye"

She handed me back the phone.

"It turns out that my mum needs to go to the USA for a while, and my dad is too busy taking care of my brother" said Silverstream. "And my parents have arranged with your parents for me to stay with you for that amount of time"

I nodded my head. It will be hard to find a bed for two more people in my room. My dads car started coming into sight.

"Alright, You guys can hop in the back when my dad opens the car door for Silverstream" I said quickly.

My dad opened the door for me and Silverstream. Lee and Tenten dived into the back seat while Neji and Sasuke jumped next to Silverstream trying not to make to much noise.

LATER AT MY HOUSE

I entered my bed room with Silverstream as the others had to sneak in.

"Just to make things clear, no guys on the bed!" I said. "Neji and Lee can sleep under the bed, Tenten will have to use the sleeping bag and put it on the floor, Sasuke can sleep with my other sleeping bag next to the closet"

As I watched them arrange their sleeping areas, I had a strange feeling that something iffy was going on. Must be my imagination.

Done! I had to work hard for this one

Silverstream: I have good news and bad news what do you want to hear first

The bad

Silverstream: The fanguys stole your spare computer to see if there was anything about them

*Sigh* what about the good news?

Silverstream: The fanguys left


	7. Some issues in the bathroom

Hi everyone! I am back by popular demand!

Silverstream: By who?

By my fans of course!

Silverstream: What fans?

*Facepalm* Like the Fanguys for example! By the way, I got my spare computer back!

Silverstream: Congradulations... (Sarcastic)

Anyway, on with the story!

Padme's P.O.V.:

I woke up this time to not see faces hovering above me. I sighed in relief and got out of bed. I decided to check if everyone was there. I looked under the bed to see Neji and Lee sleeping away peacefully. I looked on the bed to see Silverstream with her head placed firmly on her pillow. I saw Tenten muttering something I her sleep, sounded like she was singing accidently in love. I giggled.

I looked near my closet, but Sasuke was not in the sleeping bag. I held my breath. I hope he did not kill my family! After all I did not tell him to stay away from them.

I left my room and peeked in my mom's room. She was fine. So was my brother and my dad.

That was when I heard some gentle splashing from the bathroom. I entered the bathroom... to see a naked Sasuke. Well actually the back of a naked Sasuke. He was sitting down in the bath tub spilling water over his head.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked quietly.

He turned his head suddenly as if he did not hear me enter. I shut the door behind me in case my brother woke up. He always takes a shower in the morning.

"I am taking a bath" said Sasuke.

"But we have not used that bath tub for a couple years now" I said. "Does it not have mold in it?"

Sasuke looked at the water.

"That might explain why the water is green" said Sasuke.

I froze. I did not need someone who was glowing green in my room.

"Get out of there this instance!" I said loudly.

I ran over to him while rolling up my sleeves. I plunged my hands in the water and held him around the tummy. I pulled him out of the green water, and sadly fell over while doing so.

He landed on top of me (Get your mind out of the gutter! He was facing away!) and I was horribly wet with him getting even more wet every second. He sat up and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why did you do that?" said Sasuke twisting himself to look at me.

I covered my eyes before answering.

"Because the water had mould in it" I said. "You could have gotten a rash"

I heard him chuckling to himself. I slowly removed my eyes to see him right in front of me with his head inches away from mine. His hands where near my hips and he was leaning forward.

"And I thought you did not care about me" said Sasuke smirking.

I tried to get away but Sasuke actually fell on top of me. His manhood was rubbing a against my hip area.

I heard the door open. I tilted my head upside down to see Tenten in the door way. She had a awkard face on. She slowly backed out of the bathroom shutting the door.

"Noo! Tenten! Don't leave him with me alone!" I said reaching for the door.

I heard Tenten go to my room and I heard her say something about Sasuke raping me. I heard two pairs of footsteps run straight to the bathroom.

Suddenly the bathroom door crashed down and Neji and Lee looked angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke got so distracted that I slipped out from under him and ran out of the bathroom, into my room.

"What happened to you?" asked Silverstream looking at my wet pyjamas.

"I just have four words for both of you" I said. "Don't, go, in, bathroom"

Silverstream simply laughed.

"Did you see someone naked?" asked Silverstream.

"No, someone tryed to rape me!" I yelled.

I heard loads of cursing and bumps or bangs from the bathroom. I heard my brother's door open and I heard a half asleep, half awake boy head towards the bathroom. I ran out of my room while shutting my bedroom door and before my brother got to the bathroom I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

My brother turned the door knob but failed to open the door.

"In use!" I yelled through the door.

My brother grumbled and headed back to his room.

"Tell me when you are done" mumbled my brother.

I turned around to see Neji and Lee trying to wrestle a still naked Sasuke.

"Stop it!" I whispered seperating Neji and Lee from Sasuke.

I grabbed Sasuke's clothes of the bathroom floor.

"Put your clothes back on!" I whispered pushing his clothes to his chest.

As Sasuke was putting his clothes back on I looked over to the stil angry Lee and Neji.

"I am grateful for you helping me out of that akward situation, but if I find you fighting again with each other, there will be trouble! Understand?" I whispered.

They all nodded. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sasuke fully dressed.

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. They followed closely behind me. Sadly Lee was following to closely, and his manhood was rubbing against my butt.

"Lee, can you please back up a bit?" I whispered.

"Sorry" whispered Lee taking a step back.

I slowly opened the door. Nobody was there. I stepped out of the bathroom and pointed to Neji, Lee and Sasuke. I then pointed to my room. They nodded and entered my room. I walked over to my brothers room noisely. I knocked on his door.

"You can use the bathroom now" I said.

I heard a mumble but ignored it.

I ran quickly back to my room, I shut the door and huffed and puffed. Everyone was there.

"Sorry about that" I said.

Sasuke stepped forward and held out his arm.

"Do you maybe know why my arm is red?" asked Sasuke.

I looked at his arm. It was red, but not from the wrestling. I mentally facepalmed. It was a rash! Probably from the mold bath!

"Its a rash, we will need to take you to the doctor" I said.

"Oh, great" said Silverstream.

Done!

Silverstream: Why did Sasuke do that?

I don't know, maybe you should ask him that

Silverstream: *Glares*


	8. Karin at the hospital

I am updating!

Silverstream: on what?

The one with the Naruto characters at my house

Silverstream: About time! (You took too long!)

Padme's P.O.V.:

I sighed and pulled my hoodie over my head. Stupid Sasuke! Did he have to get a rash?

I was followed by Sasuke, Lee and Neji (I think Lee and Neji don't trust me to be alone with Sasuke because of the bathroom incident). Well, I was being followed by Neji and Lee, I was pulling Sasuke by the arm (The arm without a rash).

Neji had on his disguise (Plain white pants, white shirt with blue stripes, hair in a braid and sunglasses on(Also still call him Natalie)). Lee had his disguise on (Blue pants with a rocket on the left pant leg, orange shirt with soccer emblem on it, hair in a pony tail and sunglasses (Still called Leanardo)). And Sasuke had a disguise on (dark blue pants, dark green shirt and sunglasses(In case he does the sharingan)(now called Sam)).

Silverstream was still home with Tenten. I was wearing my black hoodie with a black shirt with a eagle on it and my pants which where grey with the words REBEL RIDER on the left pant leg.

I had enough money to pay for a appointment. We entered the hospital/docters place.

I came up to the counter with Sasuke and let go of his arm.

"Can we please have a appointment?" I asked. "My friend has a rash"

The nurse looked suspicous at me and the guys.

"Can you please take off your hoodie and sunglasses?" asked the nurse.

I sighed. I pulled off my hoodie and showed my face to the nurse. Neji took off his sunglasses. So did Lee and Sasuke.

The nurse looked surprised at Neji and Lee's eyes.

"Natalie is blind and Leanardo has a condition where his eyes have only pupils" I said trying to cover up for them.

The nurse nodded and motioned for us to go down the hall. We sat in the waiting room. Lee sat to my right, Neji sat to my left and Sasuke sat to the left of Neji. Neji and Sasuke where arguing about who got to sit next to me. I was starting to believe that Tenten was right about Lee and Neji liking me. But now I was guessing that Sasuke liked me too. Dear Kami, Silverstream is going to kill me!

We where asked to follow someone. We ended up in a room with a bed with some kind of toilet paper on it.

"A nurse will be here shortly" said the lady.

Lee sat on the floor and Neji sat in a seat while Sasuke hopped on the bed.

"I hope you won't be taking anymore mold baths Sam" I said.

He nodded his head and layed down on the bed.

I heard someone in high heels come behind me.

"So, what can I do for you Sasuke?" said the lady.

I froze. How did she know his name?

I turned around to see Karin, in her usual outfit.

Her face turned sour as soon as she saw my face.

"Sasuke, who is this?" asked Karin.

I pulled her into the room and pulled the curtain shut.

"Don't call him by his real name!" I whispered angrily.

"Why not?" whispered Karin angrily.

"Just listen to her Karin" said Sasuke.

She grunted but obeyed.

"So can you please look at the rash on Sasuke's arm?" I asked.

She took a look at his arm and wrote down a prescription.

"Since Sasuke is staying with you, can I come with you?" asked Karin.

I sighed but nodded my head.

We picked up the medicine and headed back home. Karin was now also part of the group.

I wondered. If say my brother found Neji before me then would this be happening to him? I simply walked along and hoped for the best.

Done!


	9. Big foot in the forest

Hi everyone! I am upda-

Silverstream: HURRY UP!

Yeesh, touchy!

Padme's P.O.V.:

I opened my eyes and stared thank fully at the blank wall. I sat up to hear the gentle snores of the boys and the gentle dreams of girls.

I looked next to me to see Silverstream, Tenten and Karin sleeping away peacefully. We managed to fit all the girls on the bed with out pushing each other off.

I looked under the bed to see Lee and Neji sleeping, muttering something in their sleep.

I looked over to the closet to see Sasuke also asleep. I sat on my pillow and rested my hands in my lap.

I then smirked. I had a good idea for what to do today.

I went over to my closet, stepping over the sleeping Sasuke, and picked out a black shirt with the words marimba festival on the back. I then picked out a pair of blue pants with the word VINTAGE on the left pant leg.

I heard some chuckling behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke laughing at Neji and Lee who had hit their heads on the side of the bed while they where coming out.

I noticed the girls had woken up because of the shaking of the bed.

I decided that they did not need their disguises with them because we where simply going out back. In my back yard.

After everyone got dressed I led them to the kitchen where I set up cereal bowls for all of them. Neji got very fussy when I put milk in his cereal when he did not want any milk.

I then ran otuside with them following.

"So what are we doing out here?" asked Karin.

I smirked.

"We are looking for big foot" I said.

"Big foot?" asked Lee confused looking at his feet.

"Big foot is said to be a big ape who has never been photographed or seen in the wild" I said. "But you often hear a roar that can't be anything else around here"

As if it had been planned, a ear splitting roar came from inside the forest. It did not sound like it could have come from a person or a tiger.

All the ninja's froze as the roar echoed through their ears.

"Alright!" said Silverstream. "Finally something exciting!"

"You guys only come out after you have heard that roar five more times or you have captured big foot" I said.

"Will we all go together or will we go in seperate groups?" asked Tenten.

"Seperate groups" I said. "Sasuke with Silverstream, Neji with Tenten and Karin, and Lee is with me"

Silverstream mouthed a kind of thank you.

We entered in different parts of the forest, hoping we could find the elusive big foot.

Lee walked confidently ahead of me. I decided to start a conversation.

"I heard Neji likes me" I said. "Is that true?"

He stopped and spun around to face me.

"Hai!" said Lee saluting of some kind. "He does!"

He turned around and started walking again.

"and so does Sasuke" said Lee saying Sasuke's name quietly.

"Well Silverstream likes him" I said. "And I don't, I guess that leaves Neji without any opposition"

"Thats not true!" said Lee turning around. "I count as well!"

Lee realised what he said and stood there with his eyes wide open in surprise.

I smiled kindly at him. I walked over and kissed him gently on the cheek making his cheeks go as red as Karin's hair.

"Come one, lets keep going" I said.

Standing there confused for a while with, Lee soon joined me with the trek ahead.

I kept looking from side to side in the forest, with no luck finding the elusive mammal.

"Say, Lee" I asked. "Why do you and Neji like me?"

I heard no reply from behind me. I turned around, to see that Lee was not behind me at all. He must of accidently went the wrong way from me, causing us to get seperated.

"Crap" I said.

Did I ever tell you I get paranoid when I am alone? Well now you know.

"Okay, calm down Padme" I said to myself. "There is probably no creepy big foot"

Yet again, that ear splitting roar sounded in the air. I backed my back up to a tree so I would not get paranoid that someone was behind me.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten! Silverstream!" I yelled. "I dont even care if it is Sasuke or Karin! Any body help!"

Suddenly someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I now realise that the tree which I was leaning on, was actually a person.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Silverstream's P.O.V.:

I walked side by side with Sasuke. Padme always thinks I have some kind of fangirl love for him, I just think he is cooler and hotter than the rest of the boys.

Why did she always get the attention from boys? She has shorter hair than me, her breasts are smaller, her clothing is always so bland.

Not that I want that much attention from boys, it simply always has had me confused.

She has never tried to get boys liking her, or girls for that matter.

FLASH BACK

I was sitting on the stage waiting for Padme at waitakere sport on wednesday. A group of girls who had been going to sport ever since I have, were sitting close enough for me to hear them.

"I swear! I will tell her today!" said Jasmine.

"That's what you said last week" said Fanny.

"Maybe we could ask Padme if she feels that way about girls?" asked Tabetha.

"But we always freeze up around her" said Daisy.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed always the same. At first the four girls had a rivalry with each other over her, but since they never got anywere they had a temporary truce to work with each other.

I noticed Padme coming through the doorway. She had her hair in a low pony tail to keep it out of her face while she played sports. She also wore a sleevless t shirt with shorts. It always was the shorts that got them excited.

"Oh my gosh!" said Daisy.

"She looks so beautiful!" said Fanny.

"And those shorts!" said Jasmine who got a nose bleed.

"Shush! Here she comes!" whispered Tabetha.

Padme was actually coming to talk to me, but they always got so excited that they never thought about that.

She walked confidently forward with her pony tail making a swishing sound. As always, the four girls did not make a sound. Well, except Fanny.

"G-good morning P-Padme" said Fanny stuttering.

"Good morning Fanny" said Padme closing her eyes while smiling, which made quite a impression.

Padme stopped in front of them, looking at Jasmine.

"Are you feeling okay Jasmine?" asked Padme touching Jasmine's nose. "You got a bit of blood there"

"I-I feel fine" said Jasmine stuttering, with her leg twitching.

"Okay then" said Padme walking to me.

"She touched my nose!" whispered Jasmine excited.

"Thats nothing!" whispered Fanny. "She smiled at me!"

"Did not!" whispered Tabetha.

"Jasmine! Quickly clean your nose before someone see's it!" whispered Daisy.

I rolled my eyes. Padme was in for a shock.

"Hey retarded fish!" said Padme calling me one of my nicknames. "How's it going?"

"You know" I said. "Same old, same old"

END OF FLASH BACK

I sighed before seeing Lee burst out of a nearby bush.

"What are you doing here bushy brows?" I asked. "Where is Padme?"

"I lost her" said Lee looking around. "We were walking together, and I stopped to try and find the ape, and when I looked up, she was gone!"

"You idiot!" I yelled. "How could you lose her?"

Then, Tenten, Neji and Bitch(Karin) came out of another bush.

"What is going on here?" asked Neji. "Where is Padme?"

A roar came from around us silencing everyone.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten! Silverstream!" yelled a girl. "I dont even care if it is Sasuke or Karin! Any body help!"

"That must be Padme!" said Tenten.

"Well lets go find her then!" said Lee determined.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" yelled Padme.

At that point, my senses kicked in. I act silly most of the time, but mess with my friends... And you are going to die!

I heard it come from my left side, so I started running in that direction. I heard many foot steps behind me, meaning that everybody was following me.

I ran into a clearing to find someone holding Padme, though it was not Big foot at all.

It was...

Padme's P.O.V.:

"Jugo?" said Karin in disbelief.

Jugo smiled at Karin as he gently let go of me.

I turned around, and it was no doubt that it was Jugo.

"I heard you calling for help" said Jugo. "So I came to help you"

I sighed in relief.

"Lets call it quits" I said.

Everyone nodded and headed back to the deck at my back yard.

"So Jugo" I said. "Were you making those roars?"

He looked confused at me.

"What roars?" said Jugo.

Another roar came out of the forest, making me completly stiff.

"Lets get inside!" I said running inside.

Done!

Silverstream: HURRY UP!

You sound like a broken record, you know?


End file.
